Cold kiss of life
by ninabauer
Summary: Jack saved Nina's life.Now she has to return the favour.


Here's "reversed" Nina for Jack CPR scene .I know that from medical point of view this is total rubbish, but hey, it's not for medical journal, it's for fun! 

So, the basic idea is that Nina has Jack caught, cuffed, on the little plane,(there's no one else but them and the pilot - it's for the plot requirements; Nina has to manage on her own ,with situation at hand.) 

They are on their way to destination point where "delivery" of Jack will be done, and him being alive is condition under which Nina stays alive.

(Offering Jack is for Nina only way to fix some kind of mess she made. So she has this kind of deal with her employers: "You give him to us ,and you give him alive-otherwise you die.)

And last thing  important for the plot – remember that Jack has a heart condition as a result of S2 events…

And now, on to the story:

The turbulence was so sudden and strong that none of them had time to react in any way. 

The faulty fastening of Jack's seatbelt gave out and he slammed full force into the wall in front of him ,his chest and the right side of his face taking full impact, as his hands ,cuffed behind his back, didn't allow him to soften it in any way. 

First there was pain from the collision, and then his heart constricted in his chest so tightly that it cut out his breathing instantly, sending him into black nothingness and he slid lifelessly to the floor. 

Nina felt the force trying to pull her out of her seat, heard loud thud to her left and something that could be Jack's anguished moan. Then it all ended. 

She sat still for a moment, her body and mind trying to recover from the shock of this unexpected event. When she calmed herself, she checked on Jack and was startled to see him lying in strange, awkward possition on the aisle's floor. He wasn't moving. 

"It could be a trap" her mind told her "Tricky b@stard". She waited a moment longer, but it really didn't look good, so she unfastened her seatbelt and walked over to him. He seemed unconscious. Very carefully she checked the pulse at his wrist, but she didn't feel anything. Reluctantly she uncuffed him and checked it again, and again felt nothing. 

Still calm, telling herself that it was impossible, with great effort she turned him on his back and felt for the pulse at his jugular ,in vain.

 Fear rising she pushed stronger, but the flesh under her fingertips was still. In illogical ,last act of denial she put her ear to his chest, desperately wanting to hear dull thud of heartbeat, but it wasn't there. She could feel that he wasn't breathing either. 

 The impact (and she could imagine the force of it , just by looking at the massive bruise on his right cheekbone, and a bleeding cut on his lower lip) must have made a mess of his pacemaker... 

She couldn't f@#&ing believe it, the b@stard died on her...and she was going to die too. 

Fear ,anger and panic rushed at her at once. 

She could undo this, she had to. 

She went from crouching to kneeling, leaned closer over him, pushed her fingers between his slightly parted lips to open it a little more.   
Then she bent his neck back a little to make his airway permeable, pinched his nose, lowered her head and her mouth descended on his as she gave the first breath to him. 

His lips were dry and warm, she felt faint taste of blood from his splitted lip. And it tasted good. 

As nothing was left in her lungs she let go of his mouth and tried to arrange her hands on his chest to start the compressions, but his simple black shirt turned out to be an obstacle as the buttons were sticking into her palm making it impossible for her to feel his sternum properly.

She was so strung ,it almost made her mad and she clawed at this offending piece of material and with all her strength tore it open, buttons flying in all directions.

For the moment she felt a little dazed looking at his bare chest ,her mind involuntarily assesing and then appreciating the sight before her eyes. 

Her left hand rested for a while on his lower stomach, partially on the waist of his jeans and she realized how cold from the stress her hands were in comparison to his rather warm flesh.

Then her attention was drawn to something else. She saw that on the simple, silver chain around his neck there was his wedding ring.   
Irritated she pushed glittering piece of metal aside and it slid somewhere under his nape. 

She touched his sternum then moved her hand a little lower and to the left, laced her fingers together and pushed as hard as she could, five times, one by one, felt his flesh and ribs bending a little. She checked his jugular and repeated her actions. 

And it became a frantic cycle: breathe, push, check...breathe, push, check... 

Breathe...her mouth was pratcically devouring his as each time she made sure the liplock was tight and all air went inside. 

Soon she felt lightheaded as all oxygen she was feeding to him. But still she worked insanely,her hair falling into her eyes thin layer of sweat forming over her body, her arms on fire from the strain. 

Her own heart nearly stopped as she checked his pulse once again and felt two quick heartbeats in row then one in a longer space of time and then...nothing. 

"You son of a b#%ch!" she screamed, tears of anger stinging her eyes. Enraged she breathed into him roughly and pushed harshly at his ribcage. 

Then she stopped and just looked at him, her mind pleading with him: "Please,please,please,please..." her eyes glued to his still face, closed eyelids, eyelashes casting heavy shadows on his ghastly pale cheeks, his lips that already took on slight bluish tinge.

It was all not enough, she was too weak to provide him with all oxygen he needed, to force his still heart to beat. 

But she had to. "I won't let you die." she uttered trough clenched teeth. 

Something soft, sweet and warm was over his mouth and air was forced into his lungs which were resisting it ,taking the action on their own.   
He realized all this at once and then horrible pain erupted in the left side of his chest. 

He came to with quiet, painful moan and she let go of his mouth, her hand immediately went to his neck, she found the pulse, terribly irregular and way too quick but there.

As she lifted her sight up to his face, she saw him watching her trough half closed eyelids.   
"Where are your pills?" she asked , her voice quiet but even.   
"I don't f#%&ing have it." the whisper that would be a snarl if he had an ounce of strength in his body. 

At this moment he really saw her. Pale, with hair falling into her face , insane anger and fear in her glittering eyes. And as it all dawned on him, he smiled weakly at her with his wolfish grin, then whispered in surprisingly steady voice: "You thought you were dead, you little b#%ch." Flashes of satisfaction and hatred evident in his pain - glazed eyes. 

She wanted to hit him, she wanted to *kill* him.

  
For the long moment their eyes stayed locked. Cold energy sizzling.   
Then unable to restrain herself ,she shot back: "No, I was hoping you would finally meet with your wife." 

He felt fury rising inside him, pain getting even stronger ,the field of his vision narrowing as he started to black out again. 

She saw this, saw this little colour he had draining out from his face and she panicked. As she couldn't think of anything to do, some forgotten instincts kicked in. 

The back of her hand started to caress his pale cheek in gentle, fluid motion as she softly repeated:" It's all right Jack, calm down, easy now..." her voice soothing and gentle.

   
  
As much as he despised it, between pangs of pain in his chest and thumping in his head, her touch and voice were only pleasant sensations and he give himself up to it eventually. 

Only two hours till they reach their destination. She prayed to the God she didn't believe in, she prayed for her worst enemy, she prayed for herself. 

  



End file.
